


Whatever You Want

by grenadinehart (CompletelyCreative)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyCreative/pseuds/grenadinehart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't do 'Sunday Dinners.'  He doesn't do disappointment.  They come to a compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Want

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on my tumblr: “You are my nemesis but I have no choice so I had to ask you to be my boyfriend\girlfriend because my parents want to meet my significant other."
> 
> I'm thinking this could be a multi-chapter fic but idk?? Let me know what you think!

“No. Chance. In. Hell.” Maya swiftly picked her books up and walked out of the classroom with the wave of students in passing time. Lucas grabbed his jacket and ran after her, pushing through the current.

“Come on, please!” He yelled after her, “it’s only for Sunday Dinner!” Maya turned right on her heel.

“Sunday Dinner? Yeah, I don’t do ‘Sunday Dinner,’ especially with your over-conservative Texan Family.” She shook her head at the absurdity of the thought, let alone Lucas’s whole idea. Pretend… to date? To be… in love? With HeeHaw… to please his parents? The whole thing made her head spin. “Why don’t you take Riley, or… or Smackle! Or anyone but me!”

“Because my parents know that Farkle has the biggest crush on Riley and if I took her then I’d just look like the biggest ass --”

“Oh don’t worry, you already do.”

“-- And Smackle would never let me hear the end of it if I took her,” he sighed. “Listen, if I had another option, don’t you think I would’ve taken it? Please, you know how strict my parents are… the only thing up for competition with Judy the Sheep is my love life.”

Maya bit the inside of her cheek. It was true, despite having let up in their stubborn opinions, the Friars still held their son’s ‘honor’ in very high esteem… and if he let them down, they’d probably lock him in the house for two weeks. They’d done it before, too, when he missed a big baseball game to come to one of the student art showings; Farkle had to deliver all of his schoolwork for him for the rest of the month. Lucas had achieved most of what all poster-children already had -- straight A’s, MVP in almost all participated sports, extracurricular -- and now all the Friars were waiting for was… a girlfriend. And so here he was, looking at her with those dopey beggar’s eyes, asking her to fill in… 

God dammit. Maya swept her hair out of her eyes.

“What’s in it for me?” She sighed. It was obvious Lucas was prepared for this, and he immediately jumped on the answer.

“You get to boss me around for a month straight and call me whatever you want.” Maya pretended to consider it, but shook her head.

“Nah, not good enough. I already do that.”

“Um… I buy you smoothies for the rest of the month?” Maya scoffed. “Okay… I buy you any food you want for the rest of the month…” Maya nodded him on, a hopeful look on her face. He sighed, defeated. “Including Chimichangas.” She smiled wide, satisfied.

“Deal. But I’m NOT wearing a pilgrim dress,” she held her hand for him to shake.

“Deal. No pilgrim dresses.” Lucas moved to shake her hand, but as per usual she yanked it back just in time.

“OOH, too slow! Better touch up on those reflexes, Cowboy.” And she turned around and ran down the hall to English. Lucas couldn’t help but laugh.

“Just make sure to give at least 84%!”

\---

Within two knocks on the Friar’s front door, the door swung open to reveal a done-up Maya (giving at least 90%) in a peach-pink dress and a twisted ponytail, holding a plate of colorfully decorated cupcakes and sporting a bashful face. Lucas’s eyes widened as he looked her up and down.

“Um… Maya, hey… uh…” He looked her up and down once more, “wow… er, come in.” He opened the door wider and took the plate of cupcakes from her. “These from Topanga’s?”

“Yup. Slow day at work, so…” she pursed her lips, looking around the place. It was nice, homely, and decorated. All around were pictures of Lucas when he was little, wearing medals and carrying trophies. Cowboy hats, boots, and old muskets hung around the walls, reminding any visitors that the Friars weren’t Yanks. Lucas’s parents were big on holding onto their home of the south, as well as their history and pride. 

“So… We’re not gonna have to like, hug or anything, right?” She whispered. She almost forgot why she was there in her moments of observation, but the fact that Lucas wouldn’t take his eyes off of her brought her quickly back down to earth. He snapped out of his apparent trance as well and shook his head vigorously.

“No… I might need to put my arm around you --”

“Ew.”

“-- But that should be it.”

“It better be.”

They stood there for a moment, the big grandfather clock tick-tick-ticking away the time until certain death was upon them, almost mentally preparing each other for what was going to come. Speaking of… 

“Maya Penelope Hart, is that your voice I hear?” The quick southern snap of Mrs. Friar’s voice rang through the kitchen, followed by the click-clack of thick heels on kitchen tile. Lucas was tense, rigid, and Maya was already gritting her teeth.

“You told her my middle name?”

“No.” Lucas could only squeak before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him. “Just. Breathe,” he murmured, and she relaxed slightly, mechanically placing her hand on top of his in a traditional couple’s pose: a perfect facade.

“Oh, it is you, Miss Maya!” Mrs. Friar came striding into the living room, a large smile on her face and her hands in oven mitts. She was a handsome woman, a little taller than average, with silky mousy-brown hair and always-rouged lips. Maya didn’t know what she did for a living; she might’ve been a stay-at-home mom, which was alright, of course. She was an excellent cook, always making great home roasts and pies, and so Maya felt a little glimmer of light when she looked at the plate of cupcakes in Lucas’s hand and almost jumped in delight. “And you’ve brought a treat! Oh my, how awfully kind of you… here, let me take that…” She stole the plate from Lucas and looked at the two of them. “Oh, my little boy’s all grown up, got himself such a fine young woman, oh my. Is he a gentleman? Does he hold the door open, and give you his jacket? Oh, I’ve taught him his manners, don’t you worry.” 

She was also quite an emotional woman.

“Um, yeah, Mrs. Friar. Any girl would be lucky to have him, he’s really a great guy.” She jumped as Lucas stepped on her foot. “AND I’m so lucky to have him--” another step. “ALL to myself.” Mrs. Friar fanned herself with her oven mitt, obviously overwhelmed with pride. 

“Oh, that’s just great, that’s -- that’s real fantastic.” She cleared her throat. “Well, dinner’s almost ready, so why don’t you all go set the table?”

\-----

“Fantastic dinner, Mrs. Friar.” Maya put her knife and fork down and wiped her mouth with her cloth napkin.

“Really Honey, fantastic,” agreed Lucas’s father. Mrs. Friar blushed at the compliments and waved her hand dismissively. 

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just an old family recipe. Shall I get the desserts?” The table collectively nodded and she retreated into the kitchen, leaving just Maya, Lucas, and Mr. Friar. Lucas had been chugging water the whole night and he was just finishing off his fifth glass. Maya, on the other hand, hadn’t actually had much of an appetite at all, and ate as slowly as she could. She was still sipping on her first glass of juice. Mr. Friar was left observing the two of them. He was a broad man, almost an older, larger version of Lucas himself, but perhaps less handsome -- and always with a 5 o’clock shadow. He was intimidating as well, not in the way that Lucas was of ‘he could fuck you up,’ but more like ‘he will fuck you up.’ In front of him, Lucas was like a little toy soldier, and even Maya was stiff, always keeping a watch from the corner of her eye. When Mr. Friar cleared his throat, Lucas slammed his now-empty glass down on the table and Maya tried to keep grounded on her chair. Once again, he was an intimidating man, to say the least.

“So,” his voice boomed, “how long have you two been in Cahoots?” Maya raised her eyebrow and glanced sideways at Lucas. Cahoots? Lucas just shrugged, his cheeks red.

“Uh, well Mr. Friar, I’ve known Lucas since the seventh grade, but we’ve been dating for… uh…” She trailed off, not wanting to ruin any ‘continuity’ that Lucas might have set up. He was, of course, busy filling up his glass with more water, and a swift kick had him blurting out the answer.

“THREE MONTHS!” he yelled, causing Maya’s fork to clatter onto her plate, her eyes wide with what the fuck are you doing written all over her face. She tried to recover her smile at Mr. Friar and nodded silently.

“Well that’s great. And what do you think of Lucas, then?” Maya gulped. What kind of question was that? If she was dating him, that would surely mean she liked him. So, great. Now she actually had to act like it.

“Well,” she tried to think, “there are just so many things about him… I’ve always admired his valiance. And… well, there’s no denying how good looking he is. I don’t know… he’s almost magnetic, you know? How… kind he is, and how he can talk about anything he’s interested in. He’s respectful too, don’t worry. He’s always opening doors for anyone, even if he doesn’t know them, and he would do anything for the people he loves, even if it might not be a smart decision. But he has good judgment, and almost always makes the right choices. I mean, if you think about it, he’s practically every girl’s dream guy, and that’s why I’m so lucky to…” she trailed off, looking down at her hands. “I’m lucky to have him.”

That all came out, none of which was supposed to. But it was all true. If Maya were honest, she didn’t really even need to think of all the things about him that she found amazing. He was kind, and he was magnetic, and she was lucky to have him… as a friend. Just a friend.

She looked up to find Lucas with his jaw dropped, and Mr. Friar nodding in approval. Maya flushed, almost regretting everything she just blurted. She had played her part, and now she just wanted to go home before any more questions were asked. She cleared her throat and put her napkin on the table before standing up and smoothing her dress.

“Well, that was lovely, Mr. Friar, but I think I’d better go. Should get home before, er, curfew.” Like a curfew ever existed, but anything to please the Big Guy.

“Oh, but I’ve just got the desserts all set up. I just can’t wait to try your cupcakes!” Mrs. Friar strode into the dining room with a platter of the multi-colored cupcakes that Maya brought with her. Lucas’ chair pushed back as he stood up. 

“Actually, Mom, I was going to walk her out, make sure she gets home okay.” Mrs. Friar looked back and forth at the two of them and shrugged in defeat.

“Okay then, I suppose we’ll just have to invite Maya back for desserts another time. But--” she interrupted the two’s mad dash out, “-- let’s just have a picture, yes?” Lucas’ posture went slack.

“Mom, can we not?” he complained.

“Nonsense!” Mr. Friar stood up, “son, listen to your mother.” Lucas immediately followed without further complaint and they resumed the pose they had when they first saw the family: Lucas’s arm around Maya, her hand on his, both smiling like dolls.

And right when Mrs. Friar was about to snap the shot, Maya gave a little smirk and murmured a quiet “hahurr.” And Lucas squeezed her tighter, and she couldn’t help but laugh and look to see that he was smiling too, really smiling, and for a split second their facade was real. Mrs. Friar squealed in delight at the photo and promised to send it to Katy to print, and before they knew it, they were out the door and walking down the dimly lit sidewalk alongside central park.

“You didn’t have to walk me home,” Maya kicked at a rock in front of her.

“I know. I wanted to.” Lucas watched the rock clatter against the pavement. “Did you mean what you said, about me? Like, all of those nice things.”

A silence fell between the two of them as Maya bit her lip and Lucas studied her face. She tried scoffing, though it wasn’t a very believable one.

“No, I was just thinking how Riley used to think about you.”

“Oh.” Maya couldn’t tell whether it was of disappointment, or relief. She couldn’t tell which one she wished it was. 

“Well… I had an alright time.”

“You did?” Now that was definitely of surprise. Maya shrugged.

“Yeah. Your mom’s pretty nice, and I could get used to your dad.”

“I haven’t even gotten used to my dad!”

“Yeah, well I’m just excited for my Chimichangas!” Maya danced around Lucas and he groaned.

“I forgot about that!” He exclaimed and Maya laughed, poking at his arms and torso.

“I’m gonna get the best, most loaded Chimichanga you’ve ever seen and I’m not gonna have to pay a dime!” And he couldn’t help but laugh too.

“Sure,” he shrugged, “anything you want.”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, you are my fake girlfriend after all. Speaking of…”

“Oh no.”

“There’s a corporate party in two weeks at my dad’s workplace and they want me to bring ‘someone,’ meaning--”

“Me.”

“Bingo. Sooo… what d’you say? Do a favor for your fake boyfriend once more?”

Maya bit the inside of her cheek. Tonight really wasn’t that bad… nothing got out of hand, and it’s not like anything would, anyway. And she had to admit: she kind of liked putting on this little play. She nodded, glad the dim light hid the flush on her face, though she didn’t know why.

“Sure. More free food for me.”

Because that’s what she was looking forward to. Right? He beamed a great big smile and drew her into a grateful, tight hug that drowned her in his jacket, cologne, and arms. She didn’t hesitate in wrapping her arms around him too, just for a second.

“Whatever you want,” he didn’t even bother hiding his excitement.

Right. For the food.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](grenadinehart.tumblr.com)


End file.
